1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a OS processing method and system and a computer-readable storage medium with a computer program to execute the method.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology developing, many different applications evolve. Computer software and hardware also change a lot, which may affect the efficiency of computers. Most users only have to install or adjust software and hardware of few computers. But for MIS engineers, they have to manage a huge amount of computers and that is a big loading.
Lately, OS can be installed step by step, installed according to an OS image, or installed with instructions assisted. Through such install processes, users have to attend their computer for OS install. It is inconvenient for MIS engineers to install OS of several computers, especially for those placed in different places.